robocraft_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Robocraft Roleplay Wiki
---- Welcome to the Robocraft RP Wiki ---- Robocraft RP is a forum role-play in the Robocraft Off-Topic forum section. R-RP started originally using the Robocraft lore as basis, and has developed into an entirely new universe with a lore of its own for you to explore. With every new act, it continues to grow, becoming more organized and abundant with plots, story lines, characters, and much more. Season Starting.png|New Season Starting|link=http://robocraft-rp.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lijosu/Role-play_Season_2!!|linktext=New characters, histories, technologies are coming in the new season of the RP. JOIN.png|Join the Adventurers|link=http://robocraft-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Guides_and_Rules|linktext=Join us, we have guides and tutorials that would help you understand the RP better. dasdasdaaddasssasdsds.png|Head to the Forums|link=http://robocraftgame.com/forums/forum/off-topic/|linktext=Look for us in the Off Section of the Robocraft forums, where RP threads take place. Talk.png|Looking to Talk?|link=http://www.rcrptalkbox.chatango.com/|linktext=Log in to the chat room and test run planned characters and search for advise! ---- ---- ---- ---- 'Current year: 2156' 'Current Act: N/A' ---- Once your character has been created, make a forum post so the community can come and judge if it is balanced or not. Please use constructive and creative thinking. ---- Featured Article of January Yandala is a lush, mountainous world, and is the third planet orbiting its star Yandala Prime. It was discovered recently by and scientific exploration in 2145, revealing a new planet that can support human life without any consequences except the high gravity. (Read More) ---- Polls What should be the featured article of February 2016? Lux Solanum Athena Zylapouf Mikodimus Spaceeye Veledrin Currently Act breaks last for 3 days and Season breaks last for 6 days. Are you happy with this as a permanent set up? Yes No There are on this wikia with since April 20th, 2015. *New to wikias? You may want to read the . *New contributors are encouraged to and join the community. *Please refer to our Styling Guide on how to write or edit articles. Bear in mind that this wiki is still a work in progress, and some styling sections are not written/complete yet. ;Adding content *Want to contribute but don't know where to start? Improve the articles by adding links and fixing the grammar, the notices on each article will give you the info you need of what it lacks on the article. *To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. Make sure to double check before creating an article! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create New Article ;Maintenance *Editorial help in correcting spelling and grammar mistakes is always appreciated. *Report Trolling: If you see that someone is intentionally adding inappropriate or inaccurate content or deleting content, please send a message to an ---- Season 1 ---- *Prime Solaris *Amnesia pt.3 *Limbo *Quartex ---- Season 2 ---- *Bells are Ringing *The Galactic Summit of Leaders *The Three Silver Rings *ObliviON *Mining Outpost 42 ---- Season 3 ---- *New Year's Party ---- The Saga ---- *Project Primus *Cronos MKII *Operation Ragnarok *He Has Arrived *Meanwhile... *Protoium Lab Cam 4 *The Final Feign *The Infliction *The Hub of The Convolute *The Symptoms *Dealing *You Best Hope You Have a Hero *Darkness Has Begun *Operation Valkyrie *Now It's My Turn *Me Against an Unfamiliar World *Unwanted Guests *The God Metal *Primus Stats *Shadows of a Sunless Sky *Hello Gents! *The Current Events *Clash I *A Specimen Approaches *Blades of Destiny (current record holder for longest Robocraft RP thread) **Blades of Destiny Side Plot *An Ancient Animosity * Lijosu's Retribution ---- The S-RP Saga ---- *Zalgo's end *''Old friends, Old Rivals'' **Part 1 **Part 2 *Alternative Fate *The Hunt For The Blackwaters *Mutarevulpis Spotted in Sol System *Data Corrupted *The Bar *''Amnesia'' ** Part 1 ** Part 2 ** Part 3 ---- Special ---- *L-RP The Academy ---- Stories ---- * A Day in the Life of Epsilon * Lijosu is Coming Home * Wafflei * Unexpected Visitor * The Death ---- Latest activity Category:Categories